1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a tool which assists in hanging an object on a structure, and more specifically, it relates to determining the placement of fasteners such as nails for the purpose of hanging pictures, frames, carpets, sculptures, etc. on the same horizontal, evenly spaced plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known which assist in hanging pictures and like objects so that the object will hang level. However, there remains a need for an improved method for hanging framed works and similar items that will hang securely in a level position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,431 to Pedley teaches a cross bar which attaches to the back of a frame of an item to be hung on a wall. At the bottom of the frame there is secured an end piece into which the cross bar is held. The cross bar can be maneuvered within the confines of the end piece in such a manner that the frame can be leveled out should the frame be initially off center. As can be seen, the Pedley taught invention requires time, effort and expense to secure the cross piece and the end piece to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,895 to Hart teaches an apparatus which is attached to a frame before the frame is mounted to a surface such as a wall. The Hart taught apparatus has a built in level for assisting in the proper placement of the apparatus on the frame. The apparatus contain areas in which fasteners may be inserted to attach the frame and apparatus to the wall. As can be seen, the Hart taught invention requires time, effort and expense to secure the apparatus to the frame.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a tool for hanging a frame which overcomes the herein-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type, and which provides a tool that assists in hanging a frame perfectly level on a surface that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
The invention is a tool that sets the proper placement of fasteners such as nails, screws, pegs, mollies, hooks, bull hooks, etc. for the purpose of hanging objects such as pictures, frames, sculptures, and other items on the fasteners or devices attached to the fasteners. The invention may also be advantageously used to hang multiple objects, evenly spaced, and on the same plane.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a frame hanging tool, including: an elongated body member having a plurality of openings formed therein; and at least one insert inserted in one of the plurality of openings and self securing to the elongated body member, the at least one insert receiving and guiding a fastener to be secured to a structure.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the at least one insert is one of a plurality of inserts including a leveling insert having a level for determining whether a plurality of fasteners are aligned level with respect to each other and a fastener guiding insert for receiving and aligning one of the plurality of fasteners.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is a ruler disposed on the elongated body member.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the elongated body member is formed of a material selected from the group consisting of wood, plastic, metal and composite material.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the elongated body member has a length of approximately 12, 18, 24 or 36 inches.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the elongated body member has recessed borders formed therein for self engaging with the at least one insert. The recessed borders surround the plurality of openings formed in the body member.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the at least one insert has overhanging edges for securing to the recessed borders of the elongated body member.
In accordance with yet another added feature of the invention, the elongated body member has ends each formed with an end opening therein.
In accordance with yet another additional feature of the invention, there is an end connector received in the end opening of each of two adjacent elongated body members for joining the adjacent elongated body members.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the at least one insert is formed with a fastener guide path and a semicircular hole therein for receiving and guiding the fastener.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the at least one insert is formed with a U-shaped fastener opening therein for receiving and guiding the fastener.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the at least one insert is substantially L-shaped.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the at least one insert has a side formed with a step for receiving and guiding the fastener.
Other characteristic features of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a tool for hanging a frame, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.